


Круглые неприятности

by Dull_Balrog



Category: Ali G Indahouse (2002), Dracula Untold (2014), Game of Thrones (TV), Going Postal (2010), Last Action Hero (1993), That Good Night (2017), The Golden Child (1986), Смешарики | Kikoriki
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog
Summary: А что можно противопоставить мультяшке, если у вас нет растворителя?
Kudos: 7





	Круглые неприятности

—... Главное — правильно упаковать! — закончил свою речь кролик.  
Растроганный Дэвид Карлтон пожал ему лапу. Впервые он встретил человека достаточно здравомыслящего, и ему плевать, что это круглый голубой кролик.  
— Я хотел бы предложить вам работу, мистер... Крош? Как вы на это смотрите?  
***

— А где...  
— Испытывает велосипед.  
— Что это?  
— ЭТО — заместитель моего секретаря, мистер Липвиг.  
— Но это же... это же ёж. Ну, по крайней мере, похоже на ежа.  
— Это вы верно заметили… — раздался тихий голос.  
Мойст воззрился на ежа. Ёж поправил очки.  
— Это ОН сказал?  
Ветинари утвердительно промычал, не отрываясь от бумаг.  
— Ваше отношение несколько... удручает, — заметил ёж, доставая откуда-то карандаш и записную книжку. — Я вас сейчас в книжечку запишу.  
***

Сиреневому кому с рожками, казалось, было наплевать на заградительные знаки, огонь и вооружённую охрану. У Нумспа вообще возникли подозрения, что существо их просто не замечало. Не желало замечать.  
Ещё существо оставляло после себя исписанные листы бумаги и странное тревожное ощущение.  
Ребёнок оказался благодарным слушателем (возможно из-за невозможности сбежать), а существо, стоя на маленькой, неведомо откуда притащенной табуреточке, вещало уже полтора часа. В основном стихами.  
А когда, наконец, настала тишина, и Нумспа уже собирался выдохнуть, раздался детский голос:  
— Так его тоже нужно спасти?  
Нумспа прикрыл глаза рукой. Теперь он чувствовал всю неотвратимость надвигающегося пиздеца.  
***

— Я вас сразу узнала! Вы — Чёрный Ловелас!  
Бенедикт ошарашенно уставился на свинью и поправил ворот белого пиджака.  
— Костюмчик можно и поменять, — резонно заметила свинка и смущённо хрюкнула, прикрыв рот копытцем.  
— Я не собираюсь...  
— Вы же умеете играть на гитаре?  
— Да.  
— А романсы петь?  
— Допустим...  
— Замечательно...  
Свинья смотрела на него влюблёнными глазами.  
— Я наёмный убийца, милая.  
— Право, какие мелочи...  
— Я совершенно точно не романтический персонаж!  
— Вот тут вы заблуждаетесь...  
***

Тайвин мрачно жевал солёный огурец.  
Эта чёртова птица хозяйничала в Красном замке уже неделю. За это время она навязала свитеров на всю его родню, гостей, прислугу, Вариса и кота Томмена.  
Услышав, что зима близко, сова принялась за шарфы и откуда-то стали появляться соленья. Солений стало настолько много, что решено было организовать экспорт.  
Всё бы было прекрасно. Он даже не сердился из-за того, что камзол на нём не застёгивался, из-за толстого бордового свитера, разумеется.  
Но вот нотации о необходимости заботы о ближнем... весьма настойчивые, надо сказать… от неубиваемой круглой совы.  
Может, стоит отправить птицу на Стену? Она что-то болтала о том, что любит кататься на лыжах, и что для этого нужен снег.  
Ничего, будет ей снег.  
И проблемы дозора с едой и тёплым обмундированием, кажется, можно решить.  
Тайвин выудил из банки очередной огурец.  
***

— Яблоню посадить это, конечно, можно... Но это... Лучше сажать помидоры. Яблонька-то урожаю не скоро даст, вас забудут скорее... С помидорами-то, того... надёжнее.  
Клиент тихо икнул, глядя на странное круглое существо, а потом поднял взгляд на высокого господина в белом костюме. Тот приветливо улыбнулся.  
***

— Ну, не так уж вам не повезло, друг мой, — синий ворон утешающе похлопал вампира по плечу. — Вот, чаю выпейте... Что ж вы так себя запустили? Места здесь, конечно, тихие, зато какая природа вокруг! А вы даже не гуляете...  
— Я не могу выйти отсюда...  
— Как же? Забраться сюда сложновато, но отнюдь не невозможно...  
К дальнейшим рассуждениям Мастер не прислушивался. Рассматривать странного синего ворона в качестве обеда категорически не получалось, а шеи, которую можно было свернуть, у существа не было.  
— Простуда это ещё не конец. Вот как поправитесь, так обязательно прогуляемся!  
Вампир вымученно вздохнул.


End file.
